My Sacrificial Maiden
by Wo Ai Ni16
Summary: Every 10 years, on the night of the blood moon, a pure maiden would be sacrificed to the forest beast. And now it's Kagome's turn. But the beast isn't at all what she expected and she never thought she would fall in love with it. Now if only Naraku and K


**My Sacrificial Maiden**

**By Wo Ai Ni16**

* * *

x

**_Complete summary:_** _Once every ten years, on the night of the full blood red moon, the village's purest maiden would be sacrificed to appease the forest's monster. None of the women ever came back alive. And now, it's Kagome's turn. However, the monster Inuyasha is not what she expected. Arrogant, self-centered, and brash, yes. But also downright handsome and lovable? Now if only Naraku and that ghost would leave them alone..._

x

* * *

x

"NO! I BEG YOU, NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER!"

"Momma!" The young woman tugged and tried to free herself from the grasp of the men to no avail. "Let me go!"

"How can you sacrifice your own village's miko? Let my daughter go!"

One of the men spoke up as they pushed Kagome towards a group of women who quickly brought her to a hut to prepare her for the ceremony. "Please understand, Higurashi-sama, that this situation is out of our hands. Your daughter is the best woman we can think of to appease the monster."

"How dare you try to reason with me!" The mother slapped the man across the cheek. "That's not _your _daughter you're sacrificing!"

"Damn it, let my sister go!" Souta tried to kick the men but was just pushed aside.

Yumiko, Kagome's mother, finally broke down and sobbed, all her strength gone. "I can't believe this. Why Kagome? She was nothing but kind and gentle. How can they do this?"

"I think that's the very reason why they chose her, Mom."

Yumiko turned her gaze to the blood red moon slowly making its way to the sky. "It's almost midnight. The ceremony will begin then."

x

* * *

x

"We're so sorry about this, Kagome," whispered one of her former friends as they forced her to slip out of her kimono and into a more elaborate one.

"Yeah right," Kagome bit out bitterly. "I'm sure you are just happy that you weren't chosen."

The girl was unable to meet her gaze.

"Come on, Kagome," said another, Eri, "try and make it as easy as possible. This is not easy for us too you know."

Kagome sighed and resigned herself to her fate. '_I just hope that whatever this monster is, it makes my death nice and quick. I prefer it as painless as possible, thank you very much.' _She raised her arms up to let the other women place another layer on top of her. "How many layers are you giving me?"

"Six."

"What? Are you out of your mind? I'll barely be able to walk!"

Ayumi spoke up. "We have to be able to convince the monster that you are a noble."

"Great, not only are you sacrificing my body but you're sacrificing my identity as well. Thanks a lot." Okay, so she was being very bitchy right now, but can you blame her?

They began to apply scented oils around her exposed skin and proceeded to apply white powder and makeup as well. As they finished off with her hair, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She truly looked like a noble woman. Now if only she wasn't going to be eaten within two hours, then things wouldn't be _so _bad.

x

* * *

x

Kagome winced as she was greeted by the sudden amount of light as she was led out of the hut. Damn, the makeup on her face was very irritating. Itchy and irritating. If her hands weren't tied then she could scratch that tiny spot below her eye. The huge bonfire in the middle of the village captured her attention. Right next to the bonfire was a little makeshift platform with a single wooden pole in the center.

The women who prepared her stepped aside as two men grabbed her arms to lead her to the platform. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Kagome just followed their lead and was very docile as they tied her to the platform.

All around her, the villagers began to partake in the ceremony. Men sounded drums as women danced around the bonfire, singing songs to call the beast from its home in the forest. Even the children had a part. They waved holy banners that protected the rest of the villagers from the monster's wrath. Kagome searched through the crowd until she finally met the faces of her mother, brother, and... at this she winced—Houjo. Yup, that suitor of hers was still there. '_Come on Houjo, I thought you loved me. Make yourself useful and get me out of here!' _But no, it would be foolish of her to think that he'd actually help. Even Kami-sama can't create _that _big of a miracle. '_Poor fool can hardly even hunt a deer before he wets his pants.' _

Her family and Houjo walked as close as they can to the platform.

She could barely understand her mother through her tears, "My poor baby girl. I'm so sorry about this."

"I'm sorry too, sis. I wish I were stronger so I could help you."

"Don't worry Higurashi-san, I will rescue you from that evil beast, I swear!"

Kagome sweatdropped at that proclamation. "Err... thanks, Houjo-kun."

Suddenly, a low horn was sounded and the rest of the villagers quieted. The women stopped dancing and the men stopped beating their drums.

The old village sage sat up and walked towards the platform before turning around and facing the villagers, hands held high in the air as in prayer. "My children, ten years has past and the time has come to perform another sacrificial ceremony. According to the teachings of our ancestors every evening, on the night of the blood moon, one maiden must be sacrificed to appease the beast's bloodlust. The most beautiful, purest maiden our village has to offer!" At his last sentence, he turned around and gestured to Kagome. The villagers cried and applauded. If the situation weren't so dire, Kagome would have been tempted to bow.

"And now, for the sacrifice!" The sage walked up the platform with a bowl of something Kagome couldn't identify.

At this cue, the men began to beat their drums once more, increasingly faster. The women began to dance once more in a frenzy.

The old man was close enough that Kagome could smell his foul breath as he whispered enchanted words and poured the contents of the bowl over her head.

'_What the hell? What is this, fairy dust?' _Kagome began to sneeze and cough from the contents of the bowl.

When the drums finally reached their climax a loud roar sounded through the air, effectively stopping the celebration. Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the inhuman roar. The forest.

x

* * *

x

The forest was unnaturally quiet that entire evening, as if aware of the ominous presence that pervaded its depths. The only sound heard was that of rustling cloth and quick steps as the beast moved through his domain.

Red eyes that gleamed of its own luminescence were fixed toward a single target. The human village. The beast tilted its head back to take a sniff of the air. Among the scent of putrid human flesh was a heavenly scent—cherry blossoms and lavender. That would be his prey. Fangs glinted as the beast began to growl. Oh yes, tonight shall prove to be very... satisfying.

x

* * *

x

At once the sage yelled "Everyone to their homes!"

The villagers were all too willing to comply and ran the moment he said those words. Kagome just stood there, tied to the post. "What? You're leaving me? Cowards!" She saw her mom and brother being dragged back to their home by the village men.

Kagome's shoulders sagged. Now she couldn't help but feel scared. She began to shiver, and no, it was not because it was cold. Whatever roared out there must be close now.

As if on cue, she heard the rustle of trees over to her left. Her gaze automatically snapped to that location. And lo and behold, there was the infamous beast. Red eyes met her gaze. The creature seemed to smile, a very unpleasant one that just served to show more of its fangs. But apart from those features, it looked pretty much human. '_No, wait. It has silver hair, that's also inhuman. Oh but those ears! Oh my god those ears are so cute! ... Shit it's coming closer. Okay Kagome you can do this. Death's not that bad right?' _

The beast moved closer to its prey, slowly approaching its target. Finally, it walked up to the platform and over to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes tight and waited for the sharp fangs to devour her whole. Seconds passed and she felt a clawed finger tilt her face up. '_Wait, it's being gentle?' _She took her chance and opened one eye. Molten red eyes with purple irises gazed back at her. Kagome gasped at the closeness only to be frightened more when she heard the beast talk in a low, guttural voice.

"Don't move."

Sharp claws moved down and tore the ropes that bound her. Immediately, Kagome felt her knees go weak and would've fallen if the beast did not pick her up into its arms, bridal style.

Kagome shrieked and instantly wrapped her arms around the creature's neck for balance. The beast held her closer to his chest. Kagome felt her heart pound, and she wasn't sure if it was just because she was scared... or something else.

The beast turned to the direction of the forest and began to ran at an inhuman face. Kagome began to scream but stopped when the beast gave a warning growl.

After a few minutes of nonstop running, Kagome calmed down. '_This is actually not that bad. Refreshing, actually.' _"Where are you taking me?"

A low grumble was her reply, "Home."

"Home? Where? My home's back in the village."

"No, you live with me now."

'_My for a beast, he's pretty articulate.' _

The beast made a turn around a clutch of trees and a wonderful sight met her eyes. It was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. The moon cast a pale unearthly glow upon the blossoms. On one side there was a lake and a waterfall.

The creature slowed its pace to a walk and began to make its way toward the waterfall. At first Kagome thought she was going to get wet but was surprised when the beast moved quickly through the waterfall and into a lit cave on the other side.

The creature gently placed her down as it made its way to a bundle of furs that Kagome assumed was a bed. It was an odd sight to see the beast fluff the furs in such a domestic manner. Kagome slowly walked towards one side of the cave.

It was beautiful, really. There were only a few torches in the cave but there the stalactites and stalagmites reflected the light throughout the cave. The well-placed furs and baskets of food actually gave the cave a cozy, warm atmosphere.

Kagome turned her gaze back at the beast only to see it laying down on one side of the bed, top-naked. '_At least he's not all naked. That's always a good sign. Not only I'm keeping my life, but maybe I'm actually keeping my virginity tonight. Hurrah for me.' _

The beast gently patted the space before it, inviting her. Kagome quickly complied and knelt before him but was stopped.

"No, take off your clothes."

Kagome's eyes bugged out. '_Okay...maybe I'm not keeping my virginity after all.' _"E-excuse me?"

"Not the entire thing. Just take off the first few layers."

"Err... okay." Kagome slipped the fabric off and then scooted her way toward the bed. She lay down as far as she can from the monster.

The beast actually chuckled and wrapped one arm around her, effectively pulling her against his chest. Kagome blushed as her face met the broad expanse of flesh.

The beast nuzzled her head and licked her cheek. "Sleep."

Before long, Kagome felt sleep take her. Hey, things weren't so bad. She was able to keep her life and her virginity. And for once she actually felt...safe.

x

x

* * *

x

Oh my gosh a new fanfic. Wow... I seem to be holding a bad record. I have so and so number of fanfics out and none of them are finished. Tsk tsk. Bad author.

But anyway, tell me what you think? My muse suddenly shot this idea at me and I just had to do it. It's original. And thank god, there are too many unoriginal fanfics out there. Why not make an exception? But I'm only going to continue this if I get a decent amount of feedback.

So click that button below and tell me what you think. To continue or not to continue?

x

* * *

x

x

x


End file.
